Shadows Recruit
by Shira Aithne
Summary: A girl has wandered upon Trey, Lee and the others. Why is she there? How did she find out about them? Where is she from? Who is she? ON HIATUS I'M SORRY DON'T KILL ME!


Everything in her life was unfair. Living in a closet, being beaten every night for something that wasn't even her fault... and now, being threatened by a bunch of guys she hardly knew. That was the pinnacle of everything. She struggled against the first boy's grip along with the burning ropes that bound her hands and feet. "Look, I know the file is suspicious but…" another boy had punched her in the gut to shut her up. "None of us care about that right now..." he paused "We just want to know how you got all that information on us." the second boy --Lee?-- said.

She smiled, weakly. "Jen Talbot wasn't the only... Third child who could hack computers." she realized what she had just blurted out and braced herself for another punch as the boy raised his fist. "Wait Lee, maybe she really knew Jen and really _is _a third child like the rest of us" the boy who was holding her --Trey?-- said. The other boy stopped short of hitting her face. "Well then, Baron. Maria, Thompson. if that isn't your real identity then who are you?" he paused, then pulling a book out of his desk said. "I've used this once before to knock someone out. If I don't think you're telling the truth then I'll have to use it again. I'm sorry."

She flinched at the thought of the book hitting her. "Would the book knock me out? If it didn't would this guy still be holding me? Would he hit me more than once? Could it be possible that if it knocked me across the room that I could open that door in time to get out of this room? Would there be someplace to hide once I got out? What if they caught me? Would I be able to fight them all off?" she stopped asking herself dumb questions. "Well?" he asked impatiently... Silence was all that stood for an answer between the four of them. "Alright then I'll just have to use my methods"

As he raised the book above his head, she started to shake uncontrollably and her breathing became labored. Then she saw the book come down. She just had to let it all go. "My name is Shira Larraine." she screamed, "I'm almost sixteen, I'm not a Baron. I have two older sisters Sariah and Sahara, they're twins. I'm the third child; I've lived in a closet my whole life. My dad used to beat on me every night after dinner. I was always the one blamed for being the third child, and all I want to do right now is hide away from everybody's eyes!" She braced herself once again for the impact, but it never came. She looked up, the book was no more than half an inch from her face.

She saw tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm... sorry" he managed to choke out. The arms that were once holding her hands behind her back were now holding her in a tight embrace. She was freaking out "They're just trying to trick me!" she thought. Lee dropped the book "Trey... get her hands" he started. "Joel, go get John he's--" he was cut off just then by another boy --John?-- rushing through the door. "Hide her." he panted, "The new inspector is coming to check all the rooms to make sure everyone is asleep." Lee looked around the room first at John, who was still at the door. Then at Joel, who was still in the middle of standing up. His eyes finally rested on Trey and Shira. "Trey, hide her in your bunk" he finally said.

Trey whimpered. "But why me? Why not Joel or John? Or you for that matter?" Lee stood up, walking over to Trey's bunk he pulled down the two pillows, and then pulled off one of the pillowcases. "You sleep halfway on your pillows anyways, he won't suspect anything." He looked Trey up and down. "Besides, you're the only one who's big enough to hide her." Trey looked at Joel and John before resting his gaze fell on the back of Shira's head "Fine I'll do it." He sighed; she of course had no say in the matter. Trey helped her stand. That didn't last very long, as soon as Trey had left her side she collapsed onto her backside Lee, Joel, John and Trey looked at her sympathetically. Lee stuffed Trey's pillows under the bunk. "Sorry about knocking you on the backside of your legs" he stopped thoughtfully and winced. "Safety precautions you understand right?" she nodded sarcastically.

After a few minutes of rushing, Shira was disguised quite well as a pillow on Trey's bunk. All of them crawled quickly into bed, Trey, however was having difficulties. Shira held completely still as Trey tried to make himself comfortable, a couple times he knocked against her legs, making her whimper. "You'd better not do that when the inspector comes in here, we'll all be busted after that." Lee said harshly. Trey nuzzled his head next to Shira's "It's not her fault--" he was cut off when the inspector walked in. Lee stifled a gasp, as did everyone else. "It's not her fault!" Trey shouted, again and again pretending to be having a nightmare. Shira sighed lightly, "He's a pretty good actor." She thought, after a couple minutes of the inspector trying to hold Trey down he had calmed. The inspector resumed his duties checking under every bed and making sure the kids were asleep.

Trey hugged Shira tighter as the Inspector loomed closer; he hadn't found anything all night and was pretty frustrated. He slammed his hand down on Shira's leg, she gasped in pain. Luckily he didn't notice she sound she had made, nor did he notice the 'pillow' was not as fluffy and had a hard lump in it. He left, leaving the kids sighing when the door shut.

**Sorry, it's not very long… this story has been on my mind for about a year now. I'm just glad the first chapter is finished…. Err…. To an extent…CLIFFHANGER! R&R Thanks!**


End file.
